hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Thermoblade II
Joshua Thermoblade II is an Intel ARC trooper in the Hyena Brigade. He is a human force user trained in the Jedi ways, but not recognized by the Counsel. He usually wears Arc Lieutenant armor issued by the brigade and carries a reverse lightsaber and a Shadow Tech long rifle. He occasionally switches to dual blaster pistols, but only for personal business, not on the battlefield. To learn more about the "Joshua Thermoblades" click here! =Personality= Thermo was not chosen for Hyena's Intel Arcs for nothing. His skill in remaining unseen and his mysterious origins left some outside of the Brigade wondering if he truly existed. He was normally in the front lines with his fellow Hyena, but one would have to spend some time looking around to see him. He is somewhat quiet around strangers, but his personality completely changes around his squad-mates and close friends. His records are almost non-existent, and he is not officially recognized in the GAR or the Jedi Counsel. And that's the way he likes it. He would do anything for his squad, and whenever he is given a mission, he is always up to the task. And if you have earned his trust, he is loyal to the very end. He is troubled by injustice and immorality. =Basic Story= Origins For as long as he can remember he was an orphan. His first memories were as a pre-teen. He spent several years living alone in the Jedi temple. One day he was walking around the temple when he saw a man juggle some droids using the force. This fascinated him. From that moment on all he wanted was to be able to use the force. little did he know his dream was not far from reality. In the corner of the room was Master Yoda, watching and listening to the wide-eyed youngling. He went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with his staff. "Name, what is yours?" he asked "I, I don't know" he stammered a reply. "Well then" Yoda chuckled "come with me, will you?" And this was the start of Joshua Thermoblade II's training to become a Jedi. Yoda trained him privately for many years. He raised him as his own. Then when the time came, Yoda tested his skills and strength with training robots. He passed every test Yoda could dish out. Then came the final test, facing Yoda himself. This was the most difficult task he could ask of anyone. But even so he bested Yoda, and once more Yoda gave a warm chuckle. "A great Jedi, you have become. Learning, not done you are. Guide you on your path, the force will. Now, let us see, the council, what they think of you." So he was taken to the council. And they questioned him. But they came to the conclusion, even against Yoda's wishes that he would not become a member of the Jedi order. Due to the fact that his origins were unknown to the council, he could potentially be a threat. So Yoda told him. "Even though, recognized by the council, you are not. Still a Jedi, you are. and destined for greatness, you are also. Difficult, things are, since the Clone Wars began. But find a purpose you will." And so, Yoda gave him a new name. Joshua Thermoblade. The name was after Joshua Thermoblade I, a Jedi Consular in the old republic. The word "Thermoblade" was an ancient name for the primitive weapon that gave rise to the lightsaber. It is also referred to as "The First Blade." Years later, he returned to Corouscant, and there he met Jason Morick, a general for a squadron of Troopers called "Hyena Brigade" Joining the Squad Joshua joined the Hyena Brigade right before the short war on Nova squadron, about the middle of the clone wars. He was issued a set of ARC lieutenant armor and a Shadow Tech rifle, which he put to use alongside his reverse saber. Since he was a newbie, he was not put into battle much because of his training with the squad. But after proving his skills and several battles later, he was assigned to Unit 228- the Intel Arcs. Further Squad Information Still however, he participated little in the War on Nova. But he was kept busy with droids on Umbara and Felucia. He did, however, do some spy work Just before the war that helped decide who was friend, and who was foe. This operation, of course, was headed by Flash Flybolter. He served unofficially as the squad's counselor and, while resenting the label, was referred to as the squad's "Moral Compass" . He never pulled the trigger unless he knew exactly why. This occasionally made intel missions difficult. But with some help from Jason, he was able to make the tough decisions and became one of the most dependable members and brothers. Later Life He fought in the Intel Arcs for most of the clone wars, until he mysteriously disappeared during a mission a few months before Order 66 was issued. He Met up with the squad when they discovered Him in a village on Planet Asuras. His claim was that his ship had crashed there, and he was stuck on that planet for many months. He rejoined with Hyena and served them through the rebellion. Before death, he passed the name Joshua Thermoblade on to a young padawan he felt was worthy. He became Joshua Thermoblade III. This became a tradition through each generation that lasted thousands of years. = Legends of the Thermoblades = Joshua Thermoblade I was one of the most force-sensitive Consulars of the Old Republic. His father, Jaxarii Kenadou, named him after the Thermoblade because he received a force vision of his son leading Republic troops with Lightsaber in hand and no fear. Joshua was the name of the Weapon Master , the creator of the Thermoblade. Joshua demonstrated his ability and heroics in his early days of training and becoming a Jedi Consular, but was removed from the order for disobeying orders and rescuing his sister, Elisiia Thermoblade, who fell to the dark side while on an undercover mission on a Sith world. Joshua took Elisiia in and retrained her in the ways of the Light side. And at the same time she taught him some tricks from the dark side. She told tales of meeting Revan, who was mysterious and powerful. And after years of teaching each other they set off with only one mission; to help the helpless. Jedi or Sith, Smuggler or Slave, they simply offered kindness, aid, and protection to the helpless of the galaxy. They did this for many years before settling down. Joshua used his knowledge of forging light sabers to make modified sabers. He opened up a shop and sold his creations to those who were worthy. Elisiia took a husband, and had one daughter named Coriiane Thermoblade. Her family lived near Joshua's shop and they lived out the rest of their lives peacefully. Years later, a long descendant of Coriiane, was separated from his parents at birth. It was the year 35 BBY and the young child was left on the streets of Coruscant when his parents never came back for him. He wandered into the Jedi Temple after many years of wandering, stealing, and surviving on his own. And it was there where his life was changed forever. For this youngling would soon become Joshua Thermoblade II, though he may never know that he was a long descendant of the original Joshua Thermoblade, the very man he was named after. =Trivia= Weapon of choice: Reverse Lightsaber Usually found wearing: ARC trooper Lieutenant Armor Joined CWA: June 10th 2013 Joined Hyena Brigade: June 11th 2013 Force Attunement: Light Unit: Unit 228-Intel Arcs Strengths: Stealth and Planned Tactics. Organization. Leadership. Weaknesses: Quick thinking. Morality in Battle. Category:Commander Category:Hyena Brigade